Aléjate de mi
by Ssanvale
Summary: POV'S Damon. ¿Cómo pase de estar diciéndole que se alejara de mi, a estar dudando entre si arriesgarme a estar con ella o desaparecer?


**Aléjate de Mí**

**Summary:** ¿Cómo pase de estar diciéndole que se alejara de mi, a estar dudando entre si arriesgarme a estar con ella o desaparecer?

**Pareja:** Bonnie & Damon

**Rated:** K - T

"**La canción no es mía.** Pertenece al grupo musical "Camila". **Ni los personajes** **tampoco me pertenecen**, son de la grandiosa L.J Smith. **Pero la trama me pertenece completamente**, cualquier similitud a otra historia; es simple coincidencia"

**Song Fic**

**Aléjate de Mi – Camila**

Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.

Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.

Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.

**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos segundo a segundo, más y más… No podía decir que no me dolía, sufría como nadie tenía la más minima idea, cada lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla era una tortura, un martirio porque solo yo la hago llorar incontrolablemente…

¿Cómo decirle que no llore? ¿Acaso puedo herir sus sentimientos y un minuto después evitarle el dolor?

- No sufras… Es por tu bien – le dije con voz entrecortada y fría mientras ella levantaba su mirada, aquella que me hacía delirar y me brindaba la mejor vista de sus pensamientos… De su alma…

Penetrante, eso era… Su Mirada te barría y detallaba cada reacción, emociones…Al pendiente de cualquier cosa que delate tu mentira…

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida...

Es por su bien, es por su bien – Me decía una y otra vez, lo repetiría hasta que esa sensación egoísta desapareciera… ¿Qué puede esperar de mí?

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO…

- ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? – pregunto con voz débil pero exigente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas…

- Porque podría lastimarte…

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

Y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Veras que soy realmente bueno

En engañar y hacer sufrir

A quien más quiero…

- ¿En que sentido? –

- En todos los sentidos, soy peligroso… Soy un cazador, tu eres una humana muy cercana a lo sobrenatural, siempre hay riesgos ¿no lo crees? Podría matarte – Mentira… Nunca le haría daño, no sería capaz de hacerle nada…

Pero que le diría… ¿Qué la cobardía se adueño de mi? ¿Qué tengo miedo a lastimarla y no es físicamente? ¿Qué soy una persona sin alma que no la merece y no la quiere condenar? ¿Qué tras toda esa inseguridad la amo locamente? Mostrarme débil y revelar mis temores no eran mis costumbres… No la merezco… Ella es simplemente muy buena para mí, esa es la verdadera razón… Ella merece estar al lado de alguien mejor…

Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco

Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto

Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte

**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte**

- Tengo un extraño presentimiento de que no me estas diciendo la verdad. ¿En realidad es eso? ¿Tienes tan poca fuerza de voluntad como para no resistirte de matarme?... Se que es algo más – Lo ultimo lo susurro, pero de igual manera lo escuche… ¿Es que la intuición nunca se cansa? Esta dispuesta a echarme a perder mis planes…

- ¿Qué más va a ser? – le respondí con una pregunta - ¿Por qué dejar que algo tan insignificante se extienda? –

Otra lagrima se deslizo por su roja mejilla - ¿Fue insignificante para ti? – su voz cada vez era más ronca, cada vez se iba endureciendo un poco más… Como si quedara entre la debilidad y el rechazo pero a la misma vez intenta demostrar que es fuerte, que lo superará y aprenderá de las experiencias… ¿Eso es lo que hará? ¿Eso se lo permitiré?

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida...

Ya eh sufrido mucho pero eso no quiere decir que la quiero arrastrar a ella conmigo, soy alguien malo, muy malo para ella y todos lo saben, todos se lo advierten… ¿Acaso esta demás otra advertencia de mi parte? Mis ojos reflejan muerte, burla, egoísmo, superioridad… Yo pertenezco a la indescifrable ley de la oscuridad, soy de los que asechan hasta dejar sin salida alguna, porque quien se interpone en mi camino ya tiene un futuro predestinado y no es nada bueno, es algo sin vuelta atrás y, definitivamente no quiero eso para ella.

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

- Quizás si, quizás no - respondí sabiendo que eso la haría derrumbarse, nuevamente mis facciones no reflejaban emoción alguna, como si estuviera acostumbrado a decir este tipo de cosas… Si lo estaba, pero con ella todo era diferente…

- Todo es un juego para ti – No era una pregunta, era claramente una afirmación – Tu vas por tu larga existencia jugando con quien se te ponga en frente, tu juegas y te diviertes, ilusionas y lastimas a aquellas personas que se te acercan. Ese eres tú, ese es el Damon que yo conozco y el que tanto me atrae. Duele, porque estuviera mintiendo si lo negara, pero dime… ¿Acaso a ti nunca te duele nada? – Eso si estaba muy difícil de mentir, me dolía mucho. Estos años con los que he jugado y lastimado, han sido solo una distracción para cubrir el claro dolor. Ese rencor que llevo desde hace muchos años atrás – No seas lo que yo quiero que seas, se lo que tú, escúchame bien, únicamente tú quieras ser –

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

Y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Veras que soy realmente bueno

En engañar y hacer sufrir

Y hacer llorar

A quien más quiero…

- ¿Quieres arriesgarte? – pregunte entrecortadamente, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba casi hablar. ¿Había yo interpretado bien su último comentario?

- Eso no deberías ni siquiera preguntarlo, tú también deberías arriesgarte – dijo. Sus cabellos rojizos se balanceaban con el viento, en su mirada había una pequeña luz de esperanza, pero seguía sin entender ¿Cómo pase de estar diciéndole que se alejara de mi, a estar dudando entre si arriesgarme a estar con ella o desaparecer?

- No lo pienses, solo respóndeme algo…

- ¿De verdad, deseas jugar conmigo como si fuera otra más? –

- Nunca lo haría, insisto, deberías alejarte de mí. Aunque no creo que yo te pueda dejar ir…


End file.
